rwbyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Poussière
thumb|254px|Un cristal de Poussière Poussière '''est une source d'énergie à Remnant. Les propriétés physiques de la poussière rendent extrêmement utile pour une variété d'applications, notamment dans les armes de plusieurs caractères dans la série. Le nom "Dust" est implicite à être une référence à l'état primordial à partir de laquelle l'humanité est née. En tant que ressource naturelle, il est parfois poétiquement appelé «Colère de la Nature»[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sGiE10zNQM RWBY Episode 1: "Ruby Rose"], ou plus prosaïquement comme un propulseur d'énergie.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLv6FfHlxmI RWBY Episode 2: "The Shining Beacon"]' Histoire thumb|258px|L'humanité a gagné un outil précieux Selon les légendes anciennes racontées au cours de la narration d'ouverture de "Ruby Rose", l'humanité se battait une lutte perdue d'avance avec les créatures des ténèbres connues sous le nom de Grimm. Cependant, grâce à leur ingéniosité et leur ingéniosité, l'humanité a réussi à découvrir et à exploiter une source d'énergie qu'ils ont appelé "Dust" afin de combattre Grimm. L'avènement de la poussière est devenu le point tournant de la guerre. Il semble que, après l'humanité refoula les civilisations Grimm et construit, Poussière est devenu intégré dans la vie quotidienne au sein de Remnant. En dépit de son utilisation généralisée et la prévalence dans la société, l'humanité n'a pas encore de comprendre les origines ou les conséquences de leur participation à la poussière.'''RWBY'' Volume 2: World of Remnant: "Dust"' La description La Poussière est connu comme un agent propulseur d'énergie d'origine naturelle déclenchée par l'Aura des humains et de Faunus. Pour des raisons inconnues, la poussière ne fonctionne pas en dehors de l'atmosphère de Remnant, excluant la possibilité de vol spatial.'''RWBY'' Volume 3: World of Remnant: "Cross Continental Transmit System"' Types de Poussière thumb|252px|Les quatre formes de Poussière de base La Poussière existe dans quatre types de base. Ces quatre types peuvent être combinés à la fois artificiellement et naturellement pour former d'autres types de poussière, chacun avec leurs propres propriétés uniques. Différentes couleurs de poussière semblent correspondre à leurs différentes natures ou effets. Les quatre couleurs de base sont le rouge, le bleu, le jaune et le vert. Autres couleurs connues comprennent cyan, blanc, violet, orange vif et orange foncé. Chaque couleur a sa propre propriété unique. Vert est connu pour correspondre au vent'Kristina Nguyen's Twitter, mais semble être devenu blanc dans le Volume 3"Never Miss a Beat"'"Beginning of the End" Exemple1, Example2. Le rouge est connu pour correspondre au feu, et le jaune produis des éclairs."The Shining Beacon" Image1, Image2, Image3'World of Remnant: DustIl n'est pas clair à quoi correspond la propriété bleue, mais étant donné que la vapeur et la glace sont des poussières de type "secondaire" constituées en partie de poussière d'eau, il en résulte que la poussière peut être un type de poussière «primaire».'''Rooster Teeth Extra Life 2015 Livestreamthumb|258px|Cristaux de Poussière sur l'écran, montrant une variété de couleurs *'Vent '''ou' Air '-. Un type «primaire» de poussière, connu pour correspondre à la forme de croissant vert. Mais semble avoir été changé en blanc dans le Volume 3 *'Feu''' ou Burnside incendie est mentionné par Weiss Schnee dans "The Shining Beacon" comme un type de poussière. Miles déclare que le rouge est la poussière de feu dans le volume en direct de RWBY Volume 3. "RWBY Volume 3 Live Stream"'Miles informe également spécifiquement le wiki RWBY dans le Volume 1 Directors Commentary que ces cristaux sont appelés Burn Dust. *'Incendie ' - est mentionné par Weiss Schnee dans "The Shining Beacon" comme un type de poussière. Miles indique que les cristaux rouges sont des incendies de poussière dans le volume de RWBY 3 Stream Live. *'Eau '- Mentionné par Weiss dans "The Shining Beacon" *'Foudre ' - Mentionné par Weiss dans "The Shining Beacon". La poussière jaune a été montré pour produire des éclairs. *'Glace '-. Un type «secondaire» de Poussière, formé par la combinaison de l'eau et de l'air de poussière *'Vapeur ' -. Un type «secondaire» de poussière, formé par la combinaison de l'eau et le feu de Poussière. *'Gravité '- Montré lorsque Ruby utilisé ses munitions dans le "Red" Trailer. *'Terre '- Affiché quand Blake a fait un clone de rock dans "No Brakes". Cristaux et Poudre thumb|254px|La Poussière sous forme de poudre La poussière peut être trouvée dans deux états distincts, cristallin et en poudre. Les deux cristallin et la poussière en poudre sont connus pour être très explosif. Par exemple, pendant le vol du magasin de poussière, Roman Torchwick jeta un cristal au pieds de Ruby Rose et a tiré sur lui, provoquant une explosion importante. La forme de poudre semble être encore plus volatile, car quelque chose d'aussi anodin que d'un éternuement est assez pour faire exploser un nuage de poussière. Les deux poussières en poudre et cristallin peut vraisemblablement être activé par Aura. Weiss utilise la poussière en poudre dans son arme, Myrtenaster. Les usages Dust sert de source d'énergie pour la majorité de la technologie dans Remnant, des dirigeables aux androïdes, bien que certaines technologies alternatives existent.'Rooster Teeth Extra Life 2015 Livestream Cependant, la poussière peut encore être utilisé sans l'aide d'armes ou de machines et peut être déclenché dans sa première former comme la foudre. La technologie alimenté par Dust est connue pour briller.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SoJzEb7qH28#t=2468 RTX 2013 Panel: RWBY] Les habitants de Remnant ont tenté de réaliser des vols spatiaux et les communications spatiales avec la poussière comme combustible de propulsion, mais son incapacité à fonctionner en dehors de l'atmosphère Remnant entravé ces efforts. Lorsque Weiss tranches un Atlesian Paladin-290 dans la moitié, des circuits est révélé à l'intérieur, ce qui indique qu'il est alimenté par l'électricité; bien que, la poussière comme source de carburant est susceptible aussi bien. Sinon, cela peut révéler que les objets Dust-alimentés nécessitent également des circuits pour fonctionner. Combat thumb|258px|Myrtenaster et Dust La découverte de poussière a contribué à la défaite initiale de l'humanité de Grimm, et la poussière continue à être largement utilisé dans le combat. La poussière peut être exploitée dans une variété de façons, mais lorsqu'il est utilisé sous sa forme brute, son plein potentiel requiert à la fois une aura et l'intelligence de l'utiliser, ce qui signifie des êtres humains, Faunus, et certains êtres artificiels, tels que Penny Polendina, sont la seule ceux qui sont en mesure d'utiliser efficacement pour le combat. Balles de poussière, cependant, sont beaucoup plus simples à utiliser, simplement demander à l'utilisateur de tirer sur la gâchette. L'arme de Ruby, du Crescent Rose, a également été mentionné à utiliser rounds contenant différents types de poussière. Torchwick fait également référence à la poussière complète comme étant parmi les marchandises qu'il a volé, dans l'épisode "Best Day Ever". Il est mentionné que ces tours viennent en plusieurs tailles et cartouches différentes à utiliser pour une situation donnée. Bien que cette forme est la façon la plus commune et la plus facile à utiliser la poussière dans la bataille, il peut également être utilisé sous sa forme brute, qui est décrit comme étant "élégant, mais destructive" dans la nature et en exigeant un certain niveau de discipline pour maintenir le contrôle sur . Des utilisations plus archaïques pour la poussière comme une arme comprennent ce tissage dans les vêtements ou directement l'implantation dans le corps du porteur. thumb|258px|Weiss en utilisant un glyphe avec la Poussière de glace dans "No Brakes". Un exemple frappant de l'utilisation de la poussière brute est Multi-Action Dust Rapier de Weiss Schnee, Myrtenaster, qui contient des flacons de nombreuses couleurs de poussière en poudre dans sa chambre tournante. Elle peut permettre à la poussière de circuler à partir d'un orifice d'échappement[http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/File:Myrtenaster_Mechanics.png Image de mécanisme de Myrtenaster] sur la lame de Myrtenaster pour augmenter ses attaques, comme jetant le feu de sa lame.[http://youtu.be/N1TJ5YA3jfw?t=2m16s RWBY Episode 6: "The Emerald Forest"] Elle peut également utiliser ses glyphes pour manipuler la façon dont les flux et les manifestes de poussière. Elle a démontré cette capacité plusieurs fois avec la poussière de glace en manipulant quelle forme la glace prendrait.[http://youtu.be/ctiDu69kIho?t=4m12s RWBY Episode 8: "Players and Pieces"][http://youtu.be/a1EuyliSO_Q?t=14m15s RWBY Vol 2 Episode 4: "Painting the Town..".][http://youtu.be/CUYhvPoxuas?t=14m21s RWBY Vol 2 Episode 11: "No Brakes"][http://youtu.be/-p4iS_p3b8E?t=3m10s RWBY Vol 2 Episode 12: "Breach"] Dans "Field Trip", il est également spéculé par James Ironwood que Cinder Fall utilise la poussière, qui est orange, tissé dans ses vêtements comme une arme. L'utilisation de Cinder de poussière semble aussi lui permettre de générer deux épées de verre noir, qui peut être transformé en un arc aussi bien. thumb|258px|Blake combinant les Poussières à sa Semblance Un autre roman utilisation de poussière est dans l'épisode "No Brakes", où Blake Belladonna insère des flacons de poussière dans son arme principale, Gambol Shroud, et l'utilise en conjonction avec sa Semblance. Alors que normalement ses images d'ombre sont des copies simplement évanescentes d'elle, avec de Poussières, ils prennent sur les propriétés d'un élément, comme des statues de pierre, des sculptures de glace, ou apparitions de feu explosives. Pendant le tournoi de combat du Festival de Vytal, cristaux de poussière sont disséminés dans l'arène pour les combattants à utiliser. Pendant le match entre l'équipe RWBY et l'équipe ABRN, Ruby est capable de faire exploser de Poussières de glace pour immobiliser un adversaire. Reese Chloris combine également de Poussières orange avec son arme, l'imprégnant avec des propriétés de type d'incendie. Elle utilise ensuite son arme pour geler la jambe d'un Paladin Atlesian 290 dans "Heroes and Monsters". Production et Distribution thumb|258px|L'emblème de la Schnee Dust Company La Schnee Dust Company est l'un des plus grands producteurs de Dust dans le monde. La poussière est extrait de la Schnee Quarry, purifié, et transporté par des lignes de chemin de fer ou par mer aux distributeurs.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ImKCt7BD4U4 RWBY "Black" Trailer] or by sea'[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3b1gs8KrM-M ''RWBY Episode 16: "Black and White"]''' La poussière est ensuite vendu au public par des magasins de poussière tels que From Dust Till Dawn. Cristallins Dust est apparemment assez sûr pour laisser sur écran ouvertement, alors que Dust en poudre est distribué à partir de tubes sur le mur et stocké dans des boîtes cylindriques portables. Les sacs qui ont été vus sur les tablettes des magasins ont les mêmes couleurs vives que les tubes et leur Dust, mais si elles contiennent des Dust se sont inconnues. Tout comme les ressources du monde réel, Dust a été dit d'être une ressource limitée comme il est extrait du sol. Trivia *Créateur Monty Oum a comparé Dust to Materia de Fantasy série Final du jeu vidéo. *Il a continué à dire que, à l'origine, toutes les Dust en Myrtenaster allait être rouge, mais ont encore des effets différents. En effet, il a estimé que le rouge allait bien avec la conception de Weiss, ainsi que le fait que, la conception-sage, il était mal à l'aise d'avoir un personnage se promener avec "un arc en ciel" sur eux. Il a fini par mettre ces sentiments de côté et de décider qu'il serait mieux pour le public si Dust est un code couleur Références Catégorie:Terminologie Catégorie:Produits de Consommation Catégorie:Pouvoir Catégorie:Objets